omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ren Fujii
|-|Base= |-|Eine Faust Ouvertüre= |-|Eine Faust Scherzo= |-|Eine Faust Finale= |-|Atziluth= Statistics Name: Ren Fujii, Zarathustra. Origin: Dies irae. Classification: | Human, Longinus Dreizehn Orden Member #13. | Hadou God. | Gender: Male. Age: 17. Tier: | D-3. | High E-2. | High E-2. | J-3. | Destructive Capacity: | Mountain Level. (Can harm the other LDO members with regular attacks, has also directly fought against multiple of them) | At least Large Country Level. (In this state, Ren was stated by Word of God to be able to defeat The Three Commanders one-on-one) | Large Country Level, higher with Eine Faust Scherzo. (Fought against Götz and defeated him with Eine Faust Scherzo) | Hyperverse+ Level. (The Throne, an object that exists beyond dimensional bounds, is a mere tool to even the weakest Hadou/Gudou Gods with 1 Taikyoku. As a Hadou God, Ren has 90 Taikyoku. Fought against Hadou God Reinhard and Mercurius in a free-for-all in one of the endings) | Speed: | At least Massively Hypersonic+. (Traded 50 blows with Reinhard in under 100 microseconds, can easily throw hundreds of attacks in 10 microseconds) With Eine Faust, Ren can also speed up time for himself to enhance his speed immensely, and seemingly indefinitely. | Sub-Relativistic. (Can keep up with Wolfgang) In addition to speeding up time for himself, Ren can also slow it down for his opponents now, enhancing his speed even more. | Sub-Relativistic. | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory. | Durability: | Mountain Level. (Every member of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden is completely immune to every weapon created by mankind, that includes the 50 megaton Tsar Bomba) | At least Large Country Level. (Can tank attacks from The Three Commanders) | Large Country Level. | Hyperverse+ Level. (Can tank attacks from Hadou God Reinhard and Mercurius) His "Time Armor" negates change and makes it extremely difficult to damage him. | Intelligence: | Above average, very skilled combatant. | Nigh-Omniscient. | Stamina: | Very high. | Limitless. | Range: | Extended human melee range. | Hyperversal+ | Weaknesses: None notable. Key: '''| Base / Eine Faust Ouvertüre | Eine Faust Finale | Power-Up | Hadou God / Atziluth | Powers & Hax | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 7), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Intangibility, Barrier Creation, Resistance to Magic, Spiritual, Mental, Temporal, Spatial & Conceptual Attacks, Durability Negation. | All previous abilities enhanced to incomprehensible levels, Regeneration (High-Godly), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Cosmic Awareness, Resurrection, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Abstract, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Omnipresence in his own territory), "Time Armor" that negates change. | Weapons & Equipment Ren's Yetzirah, The Guillotine, his Holy Relic. It is a black and red blade-like appendage that manifests from his right forearm and is capable of negating immortality by slicing the neck. Notable Attacks & Techniques '''Briah - Eine Faust Ouvertüre: Ren’s Briah, type Gudou, his desire being “I want to experience this moment of eternity”. When it activates, Ren is capable accelerating time for himself in order to amplify his speed. * Eine Faust Scherzo: A variation of Ren's Briah in which he uses it in conjunction with Beatrice's Holy Relic. It further increases his speed and allows him to kill the living dead, allowing him to vanquish the members of the LDO permanently. He used this to defeat Machina in one route. Eine Faust Finale: Ren’s final Gudou-type Briah, obtained after being empowered by Mercurius due to possessing his blood, transforming him into a monstrous being with red and black skin and scythes protruding from his back to appear like wings. In this form, Ren is capable of both accelerating time for himself and slowing it down for his enemies, allowing him to achieve speeds far greater than what he’s naturally capable of. Res Novae - Also sprach Zarathustra: The manifestation of Ren’s Law, “I want to enjoy this moment forever”. After activation, time, in all levels of existence, is completely frozen, even in areas where time in all its forms does not exist. Through an extension known as “Time Armor”, Ren is also capable of completely negating change, making all damage done to him effectively null unless the opponent's power outright exceeds Ren's. Category:Character Profiles Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masada Verse Category:Dies irae Category:Tier D Category:Tier E Category:Tier J